The Guardian
by UnconditionalxLove
Summary: This story is set after Prince Charmed. The sister's don't know much about Chris's future, and neither do they know who he is. They decide to cast a power stripping spell to make Chris give them some answers, only it does more harm than good.


_Summary: This story is set after Prince Charmed. The sister's don't know much about Chris's future, and neither do they know who he is. They decide to cast a power stripping spell to make Chris give them some answers, only it does more harm than good. And when secret's are revealed, will he be able to cope with them all being out in the open?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own CHARMED or any of it's characters.. I might want to claim Chris, but I won't, since the brilliance is not mine to take credit for. The only credit I have, is the character of the little girl.. She is made by me:P_

Authors note: For those who have read Bianca and Chris's Secret, this is kind of a remake.. The storyline will probably be the same, only with a few tweaks, but I want to redo my writing, making it better.. I hope all you people will still follow this one though.. I'll try to make this one alot better.. The name of the little girl, Miley, will probably be changed too.. Maybe not.. Unless you don't want me too? I want to change it to Madeline (Maddy).. Let me know what you think, and if you think this looks like a more promosing start than the first one.. I won't even think of starting this though, if I don't get any reviews.. So it depends on you guys, to make this story.. I hope those who followed the first one, will follow this, and love the same little girl as I did, when I first started writing about her..

**Prologue**

Chris was fuming.

There was no other words for it. No other words that would fit the vocabulary to pinpoint exactly _what_ he was feeling at this very moment.

The sisters had done it again.

Of course, they had to go against everything that he had told them to _not_ do in the first place.

He was, however, a bit surprised to see Paige fidgeting as she saw the look on his face.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked straight back at her, not backing down. Oh no, not now.

Of course, this was just a cover up, for what he was a really feeling.

_A disguise.._

But the sister's were too blind to see it. They couldn't see past their own selfishness even if it meant saving Wyatt. Of course, it_ did _mean saving Wyatt_._

If it had been any other day, he actually wouldn't have minded. But it _wasn't_ any other other day, and it _did_ bother him.

Not because he was afraid of what he might tell.

Not because they might find out about him being a Halliwell.

Not because they _might_ find out about him being the great Piper Halliwell's son.

"What? So you are just gonna keep me here?" Chris sneered anxiously at the sisters as they smiled smugly at him. Truthfully, he knew this _was_ going to happen sooner or later. One way or another. But he didn't think it would be this soon.

"We want answers Chris, and since you are not giving them to us, we have to resort to desperate measures," Paige explained to their whitelighter, slightly guilty for having caught him off guard like this.

"Please reverse the spell. You don't understand..." Chris tried to reason with them, time was a precious right of this moment.

"No we won't give you back your powers unless you give us some answer," Piper kept her stoic expression on her face, glaring at the whitelighter in silent explanation. He had just dropped the bombshell that her son was going to be the future of all evil. If he expected her to be satisfied with that statement, he thought wrong. Deadly wrong.

Chris opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Piper voice, "No Chris, we will not reverse the spell."

_'Daddy' _Chris closed his eyes in pain as he heard his little girl call in his head again. The spell did not seem to have taken away his ability to hear her voice calling desperate for help.

"Chris?" Paige looked worriedly at the young whitelighter as he breathed hard with his eyes closed.

"Please," he opened his eyes, begging Paige to reconsider the choice of having taken away his powers. If there was one of the sisters he could reach, it _had_ to be Paige.

"I'm sorry Chris," Paige looked regretful as she watched the crestfallen look that he showed on his ususally not emotional face.

"Then please help her for me" Chris begged. He'd waited long enough, and now, throwing his pride aside, he _begged_ her. The one aunt that, despite not having opened up to empathy, still cared so much even if she did not show it.

"Help who?" Phoebe looked confused as she watched her whitelighter walk towards her with his arms outstretched. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hands, forcing her into an unwilling premonition.

**_

* * *

_****_"Daddy, what are we doing here?" a little brunette girl at the age of 3-4 was sitting on a couch that seemed to be fairly new._**

_**"I told you honey, Daddy needs to do something here before we can go home," the man turned around, and Phoebe gasped involuntarily as she watched their very own whitelighter staring back at her, or through her to be more precisely.**_

_**"Are we going to move again?" the little girl asked her father, cocking her head to her side.**_

_**Chris moved towards her and knelt down to her height, smiling at his daughter, "No sweetie, we won't move again"**_

_**"Good, because I'm sick of moving" Phoebe had to laugh as she watched the smile that lit up on Chris's face as he watched the little girl continuing to draw.**_

* * *

"Phoebe?" as she was forcefully drawn from the premonition, her eyes widened as she realized who he was talking about.

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked, ignoring the looks from her sisters and her brother-in-law.

"Here" Chris thrust a paper with an address into her hands, hoping she would get a move on now. He felt so helpless not being to do anything right now, and he relied on the sisters to save his daughter.

"Paige, Piper, now," Phoebe commanded harshly and gave the paper to Paige. Watching her little sister nod, she prepared herself to be orbed away, and the last thing she saw, was Chris's relieved face before all three sister's vanished in blue orbs.

* * *

I know this is short, but if you want me to continue this.. well..


End file.
